


Brother

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, twinyard interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andrew and Neil are affectionate. Aaron can't quite deal.





	Brother

Fox vacation was something that became a tradition. The location stayed the same because they liked knowing their way around the vacation spot in the Smokies, and the pleasant memories of their first trip there a year ago still lingered.

Since then, a lot had happened. Life was easier now with Riko dead, Neil’s head out of every sling, and Andrew perpetually at his side, always the unmoved, stable rock. Their relationship had evolved gradually. The “I hate you”s had become less and less hard until they were soft enough that they both knew ‘hate’ was just the subsitute for another four letter word both of them didn’t trust enough to say out loud. Their touches had moved from hard and hasty to sometimes soft, sometimes intense, and sometimes so hot that it had both of them scalding inside. Neil couldn’t imagine anything better than this.

 

Recently, Andrew had also started being slightly affectionate in front of others. Not out in public, of course, but their teammates were alright. It was never kisses or touches that lingered longer than some seconds, and Neil never pressured or asked for anything. He knew Andrew had to find his own way into this kind of soft intimacy, and Neil was ready to let him. He took what he could get, and was satisfied with it.

 

The first time Andrew had put his arm around Neil with the team around, Nicky had almost fallen out of his chair, but Matt and the girls had silenced him before he could even say anything about it. Noone wanted to disturb the peace those two broken boys had found with each other.

Well, noone but Aaron. The other Minyard had never been a big fan of Nicky being gay and had often told him rudely to “be less of a fag” and other equally nice things. Nicky was good at ignoring those remarks, rolling his eyes and moving on, but Neil knew how much it hurt Nicky inside. He had heard Nicky talk about it on the phone with Erik several times, trying to excuse Aaron’s behaviour, but failing to hide the sadness and lingering, old guilt in his voice.

 

With Neil and Andrew, Aaron didn’t have such an easy time. Aaron knew full well that Andrew wouldn’t react like Nicky to his homophobic comments, so he usually went with glares, eyerolls and scoffs which Neil ignored and Andrew regarded with stony looks of his own.

 

Neil was indifferent to Aaron’s childish behaviour. As long as he had Andrew, nothing could touch him. Andrew was his shield, still keeping a promise he had given a long time ago. It was scary how much he trusted Andrew, but it was the good kind of scary, like standing on a diving platform right before jumping into the pool.

 

The third morning of their vacation was starting slow after they had watched a cheesy Exy movie last night. It had been thoroughly cheesy and Kevin had almost pulled his hair out over the inaccuracy and the shitty technique in the game scenes (”They’re actors, Kevin.” - “I don’t fucking care! That would have never fucking scored in real life!”), until they had decided on making a drinking game out of it, which had left all of them rather hammered. Kevin had spent the night on the couch.

 

So now, everyone was rather ruffled. Dan and Matt were cuddling on the couch with Renee (the only one who looked fresh and not hungover) by their side, nursing coffee mugs and munching on granola bars, Allison was sitting on the kitchen counter with her eyes unfocused and too much make up on, Nicky was still asleep and Kevin was currently doing push-ups in the middle of the living room, looking like he’d throw up in between any moment now. Neil was fixing a coffee for himself and another one for Andrew, planning on bringing it up to their room, and wondering why Kevin was such a masochist, when suddenly, someone touched him from behind, hands on his hips. A whispered “Yes or no?” by his ear drew a cheesy smile onto Neil’s lips as he nodded. “Yes. …good morning.”

“Morning.”

Andrew’s arms slung around his waist, and then his head rested between Neil’s shoulderblades, his small but sturdy form pressed against Neil from behind, chest moving as he breathed deeply, still sleepy.

Allison caught Neil’s eyes, suddenly looking much more awake, gave him the most beaming smile she could muster, and then gently and carefully slid off the counter to leave the kitchen. Neil was sure the other Foxes also had their eyes on them through the open doorway, but it didn’t matter. He was comfortable with them seeing him and Andrew like this.

Neil fixed their coffees, splashing a bit of milk into his, and putting a significantly bigger amount into Andrew’s, as well as two heaping spoons full of sugar. He purposely drew out the process, moving slowly, to keep Andrew where he was right now.

Right when he was ready to turn around in the hug and offer Andrew his coffee, steps came down the stairs, and Aaron appeared on the bottom of the stairwell. He looked rather ruffled and grumpy, and when he saw Neil and Andrew standing like this, he halted and his expression became a mix of disgust and annoyance, and he gave a sound that was similiar to a retch.

Neil could feel Andrew’s head leave the crook between his shoulders. “Got something to say, brother?”, he asked, voice flat as ever.

Aaron just glared for another moment instead of replying, and then turned on his heels and stormed back up the stairs.

Neil could hear the girls on the couch chuckle.


End file.
